Kenny (TWD FM)
"hey get up" '' Kenny is a main character in The Walking Dead Family Matters as a kind heated man and is loyal to his friends. Pre-Apocalypse Kenny was raised by his father, a man who taught Kenny about the makings of and how to repair broken cars (as he usually possessed nearly half-a-dozen wrecked vehicles in his garage at once). Kenny noted that his father was a "''mean son'a bitch, but he taught him respect". Kenny's knowledge of mechanical engineering extended to boats due to his love of the water and traveling, tools that would aid him in the years following the outbreak. At some point, he went to Mexico. As an adult, Kenny became a commerical fisherman. He would hunt for snapper fish and yellow fin, but in the summers, he'd take tours down and sailfish. During one of his fishing tours, he encountered a sick octopus and decided to bring it ashore to a veterinarian's office. He met Katjaa at the office, where she agreed to help the octopus. They fell in love and became husband and wife afterward. They later had a son named Kenny Jr. (who they nicknamed to as "Duck" because of his loud nature), whom Kenny freqently played catch with. Kenny retained his job as a fisherman, allowing him to begin catching tuna, which he would allow his wife to grill for him. The family adopted a dog, but it died before the outbreak. Kenny stated that he cried when they had to put it down, despite the fact that he did not like it as much as his son did. Kenny and his family were returning from Memphis, Tennessee after visiting Katjaa's sister when the outbreak started. He and his son were seen at Gil's Pitstop just before the outbreak started. Post-Apocalypse Jack, Lee and Clementine first encountered Kenny and his family while staying on Hershel's Farm. While he knew the situation of the apocalypse was messed up, Kenny firmly believed that the government and military would sort out the mess very shortly. Lee learn's about Kenny's boat, that he hoped to use as a back-up plan, along with other details about his family. When both his son and Shawn Greene were attacked, however they are both unharmed when Jack shoots two walkers and Hershel shoots the last one. later Kenny and his family, Lee, Clementine and Jack then leave Hershel's farm with Jack getting a rifle Hershel gave to him as a gift and with Jack's pistol and his partners shotgun. they all later arrive in Macon, Duck sees something out of the corner of his eyes and he point's to a figure and Kenny was about to yell to the unknown person however Jack stopped him as it could be a walker. after Lee takes the pharmacy keys from his brother Brad, Kenny accidentally calls a little too loud and attracts the walkers and Duck is almost killed however a woman named Carley Thompson saves him and they run into the drug store (which Kenny later found out was that Lee's family owned the store) he and Lee get into an argument with an old man named Larry and it ends with Lee snapping at Larry however Kenny watches in shock when Jack kills a walker that was in the rest rooms and he killed it with just his hands which made Larry go other to Jack and threatened Jack however Kenny looks in shock when Jack quickly punches Larry in the face (and it almost broke his nose). Kenny and his wife are brought away from Duck and Lee tells him about Lee killing a man just before the outbreak happened however Kenny still trusts Lee. Kenny is the seen when Jack, Lee and an Korean man named Glenn are back from a scavenge trip at a old motor inn and Kenny is startled when the alarm. when Kenny goes to get his truck Jack throws him his shotgun. Kenny then briefly talks to Lee and he is seen unpacking stuff from his blue pick up truck. Kenny along with Lilly and Lee agree to stay at the motor inn however the power goes out. Starving For Help (To Be Added) Killed Victims Larry (zomberfied) Omid (out of mercy) William Carver Buricko Numerous a counts of zombies Appearances season 1 A New Day Gone By Starving For Help On A Long Road Around The Corner No Time Remaing 400's day (intro, no lines) season 2 A House Given On The Job Through The Ruins Don't Go Back Travia Kenny in the game had lost his eye however in Family Matters, it was Clementine. Kenny displays numerous stereotypes of a redneck. * He owned and drove a pickup truck in "A New Day Gone By". ** He lived in Florida prior to the outbreak, confirmed after Lee calls him out for stereotyping and Kenny responded with, "Jesus, man, I'm from Florida! Crazy shit just comes out of my mouth sometimes, sorry!" Kenny visited Mexico once before he met Katjaa